Visitor at Night
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Rei pays a visit to Michiru, asking for a big favor. How else was she going to learn? ReiMichiru Rated for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor anime

Warning: sexual content. Also, Michiru is cheating on Haruka in this story. If you don't like that, please don't read!

Pairing: ReiMichiru

Michiru is OOC.

* * *

**Visitor at night**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Michiru had just dried her hair after a long shower. She had really needed the time for herself. Haruka had gone out earlier that night to visit her family. She had offered Michiru to come along but the aqua haired girl hadn't really felt like it. After all, Michiru had left her own family behind to be with Haruka. She didn't know how she'd react to Haruka's family and all that love in one room. Atleast, if she could believe her lover's stories about her family.

She was just about to walk to her bedroom to put on some clothes when the doorbell rang. Quickly she glanced at the clock in the hall way. Who would visit her at this time? It was already past ten 'o clock in the evening. Curious and yet on her guard she walked towards the door, wearing nothing but a towel which barely covered her exposed skin. She hesitated for a few seconds. Then, deciding, she had nothing to fear she opened the door to find, someone she surely hadn't been expecting.

In front of her stood a tall girl dressed in a familiar school uniform. ''Rei Hino.'' Michiru was beyond shocked or surprised. Why was she here now? Did she want to fight her now? Was she here to make sure Haruka and Michiru wouldn't try to harm Usagi anymore?

The raven haired girl blushed a bit as if she just became aware of what she was doing. Then again, what _was _she doing? Before she could say anything the aqua haired girl stepped aside and invited her in.

The goddess of fire hesitated for a moment before finally stepping inside. Behind her she could hear Michiru close the front door. ''I'm sorry to interrupt you. I can always go home. Maybe that's better. Yes.'' Rei stammered.

Michiru just smirked. ''Now, now. Never seen a half naked girl before? I'm sure you did.''

''It's not that...'' Rei turned around to face the beautiful girl. ''I have a favor to ask.''

''If you want to talk about Haruka and mine choice not to follow Usagi like you inner senshi do, forget it.'' Michiru said, putting a hand through her still damped hair.

''That's not it.'' The raven haired girl whispered. She suddenly sounded really insecure. Was this really the Rei Hino Michiru had fought before? The same strong and overconfident Sailor Mars?

Michiru just sighed and started to walk towards the livingroom. Rei silently followed her. ''I'll get dressed. You can sit down if you'd like. Don't mind the mess around here.'' With that said she turned around to walk away.

''Wait.'' Rei suddenly said, taking Michiru's wrist in her own hand. In a quick movement Michiru had already turned the tables. She took the pyro's arm and threw her down on the ground. Rei's grip was a lot stronger than she had expected though in in that same movement Michiru fell down as well, landing on top of the long haired girl. The towel that had been wrapped around her body had fallen off, leaving Michiru naked and exposed. She didn't really seem to care though.

''Interesting.'' The aqua haired girl said with an obvious pleased smile.

Rei's face turned a nice shade of red. She was clearly embarressed by the situation they were in. ''A favor...'' She whispered. Unable to say anything else. Michiru just bend down, putting her lips against the other girl's ear.

''I'm listening.''

The raven haired girl's breathing got heavier. How was it possible that she was unable to move? How could Michiru have so much power over her? ''I want to have sex with you.''

It stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then Michiru bursted into fits of laughter and sat up again. ''My, the great Rei Hino turns out to be a lesbian. How this will make for a good conversation.''

The long haired girl quickly looked away. ''It's not like... I heard that you're in a relationship with another female. I want to learn how to...'' She was cut off by Michiru who placed a finger on her lips.

''What do I get in return, Rei?'' The aqua haired girl wanted to know as her other hand started to trace down Rei's breasts. ''Mmmh,'' She obviously seemed to be enjoying herself. ''You're overdressed for the party.'' Rei wanted to move but the feeling that had formed within her wouldn't let her. The soft finger was now replaced by Michiru's lips. Slowly the aqua haired girl started to remove Rei's shirt, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues mingled and explored each other's mouths.

When Rei finally got her senses back she put her arms around the other girl and pulled her closer. She was now dressed in nothing but her skirt and underwear now. Something told her that wouldn't last long either. Michiru's hands moved along the slender body of the long haired girl, discovering small weakenesses as she went.

A few moments later both girls were lying on the couch, Michiru having the upperhand and showing Rei how a woman should be pleased. Her tongue licking every inch of the tan breasts and her hands carassing the inner senshi's thighs.

Rei could feel her sex heaten up and almost begging to be touched by the soft hands of the aqua haired beauty. Michiru teased the long haired girl by placing small kisses on her stomach and licking Rei's slit once. She then stopped to look at the girl beneath her, wanting to hear the other beg and plea for more.

''Please,'' The raven haired girl moaned as if she could read the other girl's mind.

Michiru smirked as Rei squirmed a bit before she finally let the other girl have the release she so desperately needed by now. Michiru's tongue played with Rei's virgin sex, she sucked on her clit before finally plunging her tongue within the senshi of fire. Rei's mind filled with a feeling of lust and desire. A desire for more.

Rei's moans echoed through the room and got louder each time Michiru's tongue went in deeper. After a while the aqua haired girl replaced her tongue by one finger, stroking every inch of the younger girl's her other hand she started to massage the long haired girl's left breast. She could hear Rei moan in pleasure. Michiru's finger was now sliding in and out of Rei, losing itself inside only to be pulled out again to be accompanied by another finger.

Michiru was amazed on how wet Rei was. She could've easily used more than two fingers to please the other girl. Could. But wasn't. She just going to tease Rei for just a bit longer. Michiru's hand now moved down to Rei's butt, earning a loud moan from the other girl.

The senshi of fire could hear the aqua haired girl laugh upon the knowledge of having so much power over her. Michiru now leaned over the other girl, their beasts pressed against each other as Michiru pulled the other in for another girl. This time more passionate although the senshi of neptune never stopped moving her fingers in and out of the other girl. She could feel Rei moan into her mouth and move her body up and down along the rhythm of her fingers.

The long haired girl could feel Michiru's teeth in her neck after they parted, knowing it was going to leave a mark. ''Oh gods!'' Rei moaned as she came closer to reaching her climax. Michiru didn't seem to mind the other girl who was begging her to go faster. She just took her time, biting and licking the other girl's neck and all the way down to hear breasts.

''Please..'' Rei begged, putting her arms around Michiru and trusting harder against the girl's fingers.

Michiru seemed to love the aggresiveness. It was something she and Haruka never gotten to do in bed. Haruka was too shy in bed. She hardly made any noises. Unlike Rei who was begging, screaming and squirming underneath her. Rei's nails dug into her back, causing Michiru to moan and make her wonder who needed this more. She or the the beauty who was lying underneath her?

Michiru was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the other girl's hands around her neck, pulling her even closer than they already were. ''Please, faster...'' Rei begged. She surely had gotten over her embarrasement.

The raven haired girl closed her eyes, enjoying the incredible feeling. It was like she was going to explode. She could feel her body force itself upwards. In a short time, too short for her liking, her body became rigid and she came with a groan. Above her she could hear the other girl cry out as well.

The aqua haired girl slowly rested her head in Rei's neck, licking the little drops of sweat of the girl's body. She couldn't believe she had come just because the girl beneath her had. It was rather unusual. Especially since Rei never even touched her. Maybe the sensation of being able to please the famous senshi of mars had turned her on enough to come.

Both girls were out of breath. Rei didn't even know what to say now. She wanted more but she knew she couldn't ask for it. It would be wrong to do so. Then again, she hadn't even pleased Michiru. Should she have?

''So,'' The aqua haired beauty whispered. Her hot breath burned into Rei's skin. ''For who did you want to learn?''

That's true. The reason she was here. She had completely forgotten. She wanted to learn how to please Usagi. Why did it seem like such a stupid and unsignificant reason now?

''That's all right. I don't care anyway.'' Michiru went on when she was sure Rei wasn't going to reply her. She could already guess it had been for the princess of the moon. With that on her mind she started to get up. Once again it was Rei who took both her arms in her own hands.

''Don't you...'' The long haired girl started.

Michiru quickly placed a finger on the other girl's lips. ''It's alright. I already came. When you did.''

''Ah..'' Rei replied. What else could she say?

Michiru smiled seductively. ''If you ever need to learn anything else. You can always ask me. Don't be too shy.'' She slowly bent down to place a soft kiss on Rei's lips. After having done that she pulled back again and stood up from the couch. ''I'd better get dressed.''

''Yes.'' Rei whispered unable to say anything else. She sat up as well, looking at the naked girl in front of her. There was something about the older girl that made her want more. She wanted to touch Michiru as well, lick her, bite her and please her. Would she ever get the chance again?

The aqua haired girl didn't bother to pick up the towel that still lay on the ground. She just started to walk towards the bedroom completely naked, shaking her hips in a seductive manner. ''You know Rei Hino. If this ever comes out I'll deny it ever happened.''

With that she disappeared into the hall way.

The goddess of war thought about it got a moment, knowing what the aqua haired beauty had meant by that. This would never happen again.

**The End**

* * *

_I originally wrote this story as an Ikkitousen fanfiction but when I started to think about it I liked the whole set up for something that could happen between Rei and Michiru. This takes place during the time the inners found out about Haruka and Michiru being inner senshi. So they were at some sort of 'war' with each other, not understanding eachothers way of fighting. _

_Review!_


End file.
